Beach Party
by Windfighter
Summary: Takuya had thought about it for quite some time, and now he was finally ready to talk with Kouji about it. The problem was, how would the other react?


I usually don't write this short stories, but this idea came to me when I read through V-Tamer, and I just had to write it!  
It didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it to, but on the other hand, I didn't really know how I wanted it to turn out. Like it did, I guess.  
Either way, read and weep, people (and please refrain from burning me afterwards!)  
Oh, and as everyone should know, I do not own Digimon, otherwise you would have seen my stories air on the TV instead xD

* * *

They were at the beach. Kouji had taken his usual spot beneath a tree and was observing the others as they played around in the water, keeping an extra observant eye towards his brother. He'd been... let's just say it... more than overprotective of him since they met in the digiworld. Izumi often scolded him for it, but today she was busy playing tag with Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi. Takuya on the other hand...

-Hey, Kouji, quit staring and join us instead!

Kouji shook his head. No way. He had no intention of getting wet. Beside, his hair was impossible to tame when it was wet. Takuya smiled towards him.

-Well then, if you're not joining us...

He walked slowly up towards the tree and settled down next to Kouji.

-I guess I just have to join you.

They sat in silence for a while. Takuya fiddled with his goggles. Did he never take those of? Kouji's eyes still followed Kouichi, while Takuya watched over Tomoki, ready to help the younger boy if anything happened. After all, he had kind of become an extra sibling to Takuya during their adventures. But that was not the reason why he was sitting next to Kouji now. Something had been on his mind lately, and no matter how he tried to let it go it just wouldn't leave him. He glanced at Kouji, noticing that the slightly taller boy had closed his eyes.

-Kouji...

He hated how awkward his voice sounded, but he didn't really know how to say what was on his mind. It shouldn't be that hard, they could usually talk about almost anything. Kouji opened one eye and looked towards Takuya, confusion written in his face.

-Takuya, if you rather play in the water, feel free to go.

Takuya looked stumped for a moment, but realized that it was logical of Kouji to assume that. After all, Takuya loved to play in the water, especially together with the rest of the other legendary warriors. And even more so those few times when he actually managed to trick Kouji into joining them. Today however, was different.

-It's not that, it's just...

-If you're going to tell me you love me, forget it.

Takuya blinked. Had Kouji always been that blunt? And where did he get that idea? Sure, they were close and sure, Takuya might look like an awkwardly love-sick puppy right now but it was just because he was nervous. What for, he couldn't tell. He took off his goggles and played with them for a while, neither of the boys saying anything.

-I'm not in love with you, Kouji.

-Guess I've been hearing to many fanfics from Kouichi lately then.

-Fanfics?

Takuya shook his head, he was not to get distracted, not this time, this was important.

-Nevermind that, Kouji, I'll just ask Kouichi later. Either way...

They went silent again. Takuya dropped his goggles onto the ground and turned to look at Kouji.

-It's just that... when we were in the digital world...

He bit his lower lip, he had not thought about how to put words to this experience.

-Well... One time I went to a parallel world, and... I met this boy named Taichi. He called himself a tamer and at first I thought it was just ridiculous letting a digimon do all the fighting for you but then I saw how they worked together, and how Taichi analyzed the battles and gave Zero the commands for winning and I realized something and I... Kouji...

He was nervous. Butterflies were flying around in his stomach. Before this he had always thought that butterflies were only for when one was in love, but apparently he had been wrong.

-I just... I wanted to thank you.

Kouji's eyes wandered from Kouichi onto the brunette next to him.

-Thank me? For what?

-For being my tamer.

Takuya got up and went back to the beach, he had said what he wanted to say. Sure, he confused Kouji, he could tell, but he had done it.

He had thanked him.

The butterflies finally left him alone and he joined the other four in their game of tag, knowing Kouji's eyes would be watching over him, thinking, and he couldn't care less because he had finally put a new word to their relationship.

Kouji was his tamer.

* * *

Really, he is!


End file.
